


We Want You With Us

by syriala



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Derek/Peter, Established Relationship, Flirting, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: Stiles felt like his whole world came to a sudden stop when he saw Peter lean down to press a kiss to Derek’s lips.Of course. Of course, those two were together. Stiles had been stupid for ever thinking anything else, he realized now, all their past interactions now in a new light.It had been obvious, but Stiles had elected to ignore it.Stiles had been flirting with them, Derek and Peter had been flirting with him, and suddenly Stiles felt stupid, so goddamn stupid to ever think they could mean something with that.





	We Want You With Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/gifts).



> Lavender asked for some Steterek with established Deter and flirting and misunderstandings, so I hope I got everything together here.

Stiles felt like his whole world came to a sudden stop when he saw Peter lean down to press a kiss to Derek’s lips.

Of course. Of course, those two were together. Stiles had been stupid for ever thinking anything else, he realized now, all their past interactions now in a new light.

It had been obvious, but Stiles had elected to ignore it.

Stiles had been flirting with them, Derek and Peter had been flirting with _him_ , and suddenly Stiles felt stupid, so goddamn stupid to ever think they could mean something with that.

Stiles looked away, unable to watch Derek snuggle into Peter’s side and instead he concentrated on the rest of the pack.

They all appeared to be unsurprised by this new revelation, which made Stiles think that maybe it wasn’t so new, and he had just been oblivious, almost willfully ignorant of what was happening.

Stiles scoffed at himself, trying to figure out if he was truly so desperate for a little bit of approval, a little hint of someone wanting him, that he ignored a whole established relationship.

He felt just a little bit sick when he realized that he most likely would. And then that feeling turned into anger, because how dare Peter and Derek flirt with him, how dare they make him hope for something that clearly would never happen.

“Dude, what’s going on with you?” Scott suddenly asked him, and Stiles was jolted out of his thoughts. “You’re smelling all distressed.”

Stiles desperately avoided looking at Derek and Peter, unwilling to give even more away, and scrambled to his feet.

“I don’t feel so good,” he hastily said. “I think I’ll just go home.”

“You want me to drive you?” Derek asked, and Stiles clenched his jaw.

“No, I don’t want you to drive me,” he pressed out. “Wouldn’t want to disturb your cuddle session,” he couldn’t help but bitterly add and Derek frowned at him.

“Let us know when you made it home,” Peter told him, worry clear in his voice and Stiles wanted to just shut them up.

“Sure,” he called over his shoulder, already fleeing the loft, and he didn’t give himself time to breathe until he was in his own drive-way.

He rested his forehead against the steering wheel, taking deep breaths and trying to tell himself that he had no need to feel so betrayed.

Sure, Derek and Peter had flirted with him, but it was Stiles own fault for thinking either one of them could mean it. Of course, it was just friendly flirting. Of course, no one would want Stiles, especially not when they already had each other.

He was startled out of his thoughts when his phone suddenly chimed, letting him now he got a new message.

_Did you make it home?_ Derek had sent, shortly followed by a _Don’t make me come for you ;)_ by Peter and Stiles clenched his jaw.

_I’m home_ he quickly sent back, not wanting to tempt Peter to really come for him and then he shut his phone off.

He didn’t want to see any more messages from those two for a few days.

~*~*~

Keeping his phone on silent took some getting used to.

Stiles had grown way too comfortable with always being available, always looking down and seeing a new message from either Peter or Derek.

Now when he looked at his phone, like twice a day if no one called him, there was an accusing number of messages staring back at him, and the only good thing about that was that they were no longer flirty.

No, instead Derek and Peter were worried.

They repeatedly asked him if he was okay and what was going on with him, and Stiles wished he could just delete those messages.

Not even Scott had picked up on the fact that he was pulling away from the pack, but Derek and Peter had, and this worried side they showed almost hurt more than the flirting.

When Peter threatened to break down his door and carry him to the next pack meeting himself, Stiles decided that he could live with the flirting rather than with this.

The flirting clearly meant nothing to them, but the worry was real, and Stiles couldn’t quite handle that, knowing they were just worried for another pack member; knowing they cared, just not in the way Stiles wanted them to.

_I’ll come_ , Stiles sent back, and then quickly packed his phone away, not wanting to read whatever they sent him next.

Derek was frowning down at his phone when Stiles entered the loft later that evening, Peter pressed to his side and looking over his shoulder, looking down at the phone too.

Stiles was a few minutes late, he knew that, but he had needed some time to prepare himself to see them again, and he couldn’t say he was surprised to see that Peter was dressed as if he wanted to go out. Peter always kept his promises.

They turned towards him when he entered, and they both smiled at him.

“Pity. And here I thought I would get my hands on you while carrying you out of your house,” Peter drawled, and Stiles rolled his eyes, valiantly ignoring the pain in his chest.

“Sorry to disappoint you,” Stiles lied, and Derek frowned at him when he caught the lie.

He exchanged a look with Peter, that quickly developed into a whole silent eyebrow conversation. Stiles ignored the stab at jealousy at the familiarity between them and simply turned away from them, walking further into the loft and settling down on the couch between Scott and Erica.

“You okay?” Scott asked him, and Stiles just shrugged, unwilling to say anything.

It would be a lie anyway.

~*~*~

Deaton was repeating the complicated hand movement again and again, but Stiles just couldn’t get it right. There were just too many different elements to it, and he had a hard time keeping them all straight in his head. He always forgot at least one.

“I think he learns better with a hands-on approach,” Peter said from the side and started walking up to them, already reaching out for Stiles hands, as if he wanted to help him shape the forms.

“No, I don’t,” Stiles snapped at him. “Don’t touch me.”

Peter frowned at Stiles, but he stopped in his advance and even took a few steps back when Deaton glared at him.

“Stiles,” Peter started but Stiles couldn’t listen to him.

“Shut up. I need to concentrate.”

Peter pressed his lips together, but Stiles could tell that he was unhappy. Well, he would just have to deal.

Stiles was getting good at letting the flirting roll off his shoulders, but he was pretty sure he wasn’t ready yet to endure casual contact.

It would add a whole new level to this, and Stiles was already too tired to deal with any more.

Stiles concentrated on the hand movement again and when he finally got it right, he looked up, unconsciously looking at Peter for approval, but Peter was looking down at his phone, and going by the soft look on his face, he was texting with Derek.

Something sour curdled up in Stiles’ stomach and he hated himself for begrudging Peter and Derek their relationship.

He was happy that they were happy, it was the least they deserved after all the shit they went through, and on a good day he could even pretend that he didn’t care.

But today was not a good day.

Stiles clenched his jaw, turning his attention back to Deaton, who was watching him with knowing eyes.

“What else?” Stiles pressed out, but Deaton shook his head.

“I think we’re done for today. Peter can drive you home now.”

Stiles sighed at that, cursing his jeep not for the first time today for failing him, but there was nothing he could do about that now.

He had survived the trip in Peter’s car once, and he could do it again.

“Always a pleasure,” Peter told Deaton, gently steering Stiles out of the clinic, hand resting on the small of Stiles’ back and Stiles could feel his whole body tingling at the contact.

It was pathetic.

“You don’t mind if we pick up Derek before we go for lunch, do you?” Peter asked him, and Stiles stopped in his tracks.

“We’re not going for lunch,” he said, voice slightly shaking, and he moved away from Peter. “If you have plans with Derek, I can walk home.”

“Stiles,” Peter said and there was too much in his voice for Stiles to unpack. “What is going on?” he asked, and Stiles turned away from Peter.

“Nothing. I’ll walk then. Have fun with Derek,” he said without looking back and started his walk back home.

Peter didn’t follow him.

~*~*~

Stiles hadn’t known how he had gotten himself into this, but he was out shopping with Derek. Peter had insisted they both needed new clothes, something less plain, or plaid in Stiles’ case, and he had sent them off without listening to Stiles’ protest.

And now here they were, trying on clothes Stiles had no intention of buying and trying desperately to ignore just how good Derek looked in everything he tried on.

Derek had insisted they showed each other whatever they tried on, and Stiles was unhappily stepping out of his fitting room, trying to stretch the shirt out a bit more.

“You look good,” Derek suddenly said, his voice just a bit rougher than usual, and Stiles’ gaze snapped up.

Derek was raking his eyes over Stiles body, appraisal clear in his gaze and Stiles felt uncomfortable.

“Stop it,” he said, aware that he sounded tired. “I don’t think Peter would appreciate you looking at other people like that.”

Derek frowned at him before his face smoothed back out, as if he had just realized something, and he nodded at Stiles.

“Sure,” he easily gave back, but Stiles could see that he was already back on his phone before Stiles even stepped back into the fitting room.

Derek had bullied Stiles into buying three new shirts, the one he had so clearly appreciated under them, and they were sitting in silence in the car, when Stiles realized that they weren’t on their way to Stiles’ house.

“What are you doing?” Stiles asked Derek who briefly looked over at him.

“Peter wants to see what we bought,” he easily gave back, and Stiles crossed his hands in front of his chest.

“I don’t want to go back to your place,” Stiles protested but Derek just shrugged.

“You know Peter. If we don’t come to him, he’ll just show up at your house later.”

Stiles huffed, but he knew that Derek was right. Peter didn’t take being brushed off very well and Stiles’ house wasn’t nearly as werewolf proof as he liked to think.

When they showed up at the loft, Peter was already waiting for them.

“Can we just get this over with?” Stiles asked, already on his way to the bathroom to change as quickly as he could, so that he could leave again.

“Wait,” Peter said and stopped him with a hand to his arm. “I think we need to talk first.”

“I don’t see why,” Stiles shortly gave back, ignoring the heavy thump of his heart, because nothing good ever came from those words.

“Maybe because you seem to think we’re playing with you, or cheating on each other,” Derek suddenly said from Stiles other side and he quickly took a few steps back, unwilling to be caught between them like that.

He blamed his instinctual reaction for how long it took him to understand what Derek had said.

“What?” he then weakly asked and was startled when Peter and Derek smiled at him.

“We’ve been flirting with you,” Peter said. “And you have been responsive until a few weeks ago.”

“When did you realize we were together?” Derek asked him then and Stiles worked his jaw, looking away from them.

“I would say around the time you stopped coming to pack meetings, stopped checking your phone and started to keep us at a distance,” Peter summed up and Stiles shrugged.

“Looks like you got it all figured out already, so I don’t see why we need to talk about that,” Stiles snappishly said.

“Maybe because you got it all wrong,” Derek softly said. “Yes, Peter and I are together, but that doesn’t mean we’re playing with you.”

“And we would never cheat on each other,” Peter added and looked over at Derek.

Stiles breath caught when he saw just how in love these two were, and his heart was heavy again. He wondered if he would ever have someone looking at him like that.

“So what then? You’re using this to keep up your flirting skills?” Stiles asked them.

“We’re flirting with you because we’re in love with you, too,” Derek told him, and Peter nodded.

“We want you in our relationship, with us, all three together,” Peter went on and Stiles felt as if he was experiencing a blue screen.

“What?” he asked, trying to make sense of what they were saying. “But you have each other. What would you need me for?” he wanted to know, because this didn’t make any sense.

“It’s not necessarily that we need you,” Peter started and effectively smashed all of Stiles’ hopes.

Of course this wasn’t real.

“But we want you,” Derek quickly tacked on, clearly taking up on Stiles distress. “We want you with us.”

“For a one-night stand?” Stiles asked, because he needed to know, he needed to make sure that this was not a misunderstanding.

“No, Stiles. For a relationship. We like you, we’re in love with you, and we want you with us. For cuddles and kisses, and sex, yes, but everything else that makes up a relationship too,” Peter gently told him and reached out to take his hand.

“What do you say?” Derek asked and took Stiles’ other hand in his and Stiles couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up.

“I have been informed that I learn better with a hands-on approach,” he giddily said, and Peter laughed with him.

“I guess we better make sure you learn a lot then,” Peter said and moved them over to the couch.

They cuddled down on the couch, Stiles in the middle with Derek and Peter alternatively pressing kisses to his hair, his temple, his lips, and Stiles leaned into every contact. They kept their hands on him at all times too.

If this was how they wanted to teach Stiles that he was wanted, with them, Stiles wasn’t going to protest. Actions were better than words, after all.


End file.
